


Till the morning comes

by withtalkofsummertime



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hippies au, Multi, Racebent Courferyac, Stoned Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, genderqueer courferyac, sixties au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a pinch hit for hippies AU Combeferre/Courferyac/Enjolras. Warning ahoy for sex under the influence of marijuana (very consensual and in established relationship).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claquesous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/gifts).



Combeferre's hair is long and straight, and he wears it tied back and braided more often than not. Enjolras' hair is long too, and bounces around him and gets in his eyes when he laughs. Courferyac has big dark curly hair that kinks away from their head and matches the color of their dark eyes, and is a few shades darker than their skin. 

 

When they kiss, their hair tangles together and falls into the face of the person on bottom. When Courferyac goes down on Combeferre's cock Enjolras kisses their curls and plays with the hair at the nape of their neck. The way Combeferre's hair lies flat and behaves make it an easy target for holding onto and tugging on to pull him back onto one of the others' cocks--flesh or plastic--when they fuck him. Enjolras' hair bounces in the same way as when he laughs when he rides one or both of them. 

 

Right now, all three of them have sweaty hair sticking to them as Enjolras rides Combeferre and Courferyac kisses Combeferre, their hair pulled behind an ear and their hand rubbing Enjolras' back. Enjolras sighs as he rocks on Combeferre and feels his legs starting to cramp. He braces himself and lifts off Combeferre's cock, throwing himself down to Combeferre's side and kissing his neck as he says he's tired. It's nearly six in the morning and they've been going at it since they stumbled home from the park hours ago. 

 

They've been lazy and slow, and they can all tell they're close to finishing what they started long ago, coming and falling asleep. In the co-op they aren't expected to wake up early at all (their chores allow them to clean up after breakfast rather than cooking it) so is not terribly uncommon for them to start their sex after midnight. They talk to their friends about the status quo and why it's got to change for hours, sharing a joint between the three of them and getting slower in their speech as the night goes on. 

 

  
Tonight, Combeferre had watched Courferyac and Enjolras make out on the grass of the park and Enjolras grind down on Courferyac with their knee between his thighs dazedly before realizing they should probably move it back to their room. By the time he had found himself at that conclusion, Enjolras had come on Courferyac's thigh. When they made it there he had pushed them down on their big bed and kissed them one at a time fervently, like he was unable to decide who he wanted more. But as Courferyac kissed him back hard Enjolras had gone for Combeferre's cock and gotten his mouth around it like it was all he wanted in the world, licking at him and sucking hard to look for a reaction. It took Combeferre a moment after groaning to realize what Enjolras was doing, and then he'd tangled a hand in his blond hair to rock into his mouth as his other hand wrapped around Courferyac's side. 

 

With Enjolras apparently asleep and down and out for the night, Courferyac grins up at Combeferre slowly and purred, "what's gonna get you off, honey?" 

 

"Whatever you want," Combeferre tells them, moaning throatily as Courferyac licks at his cock and jacks it slowly. 

 

"What do you want, Ferre, don't be shy," Courferyac tells him, smiling wickedly. 

 

"Lie on your stomach and let me fuck you," Combeferre begs in spite of himself, unsure if Courferyac's up to being fucked still. But they just crawl up next to Combeferre and lie down, opening their legs and letting Ferre climb on top of them and push his cock into Courferyac's pussy. Courferyac pillows their head on their arms and looks back to see Combeferre with his eyes shut and his forehead furrowed like he's focusing hard. Their nipples are hard enough that it's a bit uncomfortable to have them pressed against the mattress, but it's worth it to feel Combeferre inside them and his hands on their hips, pulling them back onto his cock as he grunts. Courferyac goes up on their elbows and reaches a hand down between their legs, ready to finish themself off as Combeferre nears his orgasm as well. 

 

Courferyac's fingers slide just so against their clit, rubbing hard and sending shivers through them. Their inner muscles start clenching at they get close to their orgasm. Combeferre makes whining noises in his throat as he feels Courferyac tighten and quake around his cock, pushing in harder and loathe to pull out again. He moves only an inch or two at a time, more than content to feel Courferyac all around him. His head falls forward and his hair falls around his face as he pushes in hard, saying "oh, oh, oh" as he feels himself coming deep in Courferyac's pussy and feeling them clench around him in happiness at his orgasm. They rub harder at their clit, moving their fingers up and down roughly over it until they feel it rushing through them at the highest peak, pushing back onto Combeferre's softening cock as they ride it out with their fingers on their clit and his cock penetrating them. 

 

"Shit," they say, lying with their face pressed against the sheets, feeling their insides continue to flutter, clenching and unclenching as they return to normal. 

"Yes," Combeferre agrees, lying beside them and kissing their cheek. He's so glad Courferyac is on the newly-approved pill and they can forgo condoms. He likes the idea of them with his come inside them, staying there even when he's not physically in them. 

 

Enjolras snores loudly, having rolled away from their movements to a stiller part of the bed as he slept. They laugh and feel their minds going into sleepiness, letting it claim them now that they're done fulfilling their desires. They have not a care in the world, despite the issues they are so adamant against when they are awake. Fucked out, calm and lazy in their communal bed with one of them already asleep, Combeferre and Courferyac fall asleep quickly in post-high and post-orgasm lassitude. 


End file.
